SYOC
by Lieutenant Sarcasm
Summary: I have enough OCs. But, read anyways, would you? There is a rebellion, unsuspected heroes rise to the challenge, nothing crazy, semi-confusing, and I am a horrid summary writer.
1. Chapter 1

**I need characters! And ideas so submit yours. Note: all particapants will be given credit in first chapter. (that one will hopefully be long.)You can make your own character profile or copy the one below. As for ideas just HELP!**

Name:

Age:(between the ages of 11 and 14 is perferred)

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin: (not necessary)

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent: (If has any)

Abilities: (Be realistic people)

Fatal Flaw:(Everyone has one)

Personality: (not necessary)

Any Important Backround Info:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one! Listen I have some great characters coming in but I have to many children of the big three. I like to make my stories about children of the less powerful gods cause I'm so dang sick of the powerful people always being the big heroes. One person got the picture and sent in a child of Iris! That is what I'm really looking for so if you want your characte to get in loss the powers and make 'em survivers. Like Conner and Travis or katie gardener. that is all I have to say except.**

**I NEED A PLOT! I mean I got the main idea but I don't have a quest. Also Don't be afraid to submit a Roman, I'll except!**

**P.S. Rainbowdash and ElectricAngle (love the name) you guys are probably going to get your characters in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've been getting some many OCs and it is great! But it's gonna take me a while to read them all. **

**Plus I can't figure out a good plot! I've got something started, but-wait I just got the plot! Never mind! Also I will try to include all characters but they can't all be main characters so- **

**Whatevs. **

**-ESS out**

**P.S. It is okay if your character is a child of the big three. They can have a part it just won't be as big. And forget what I just said about the plot. Dark Haired California Girl just submitted one that blew mine out of the water. Thanks a ton!**

**-ESS out for reals**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GODS! I just noticed a huge mistake in the list one of my most fav. characters wasn't put one so I must fix it! Also I will a low people to start sending again so I will have more variety incase I need another character at some point also. I need a mortal. Just one, but I need him or her.**

**Any way Continue to send if you haven't if you have please be paicent.(I misspelled that, didn't I?*_face palm_*)**

**Alright, ESS OUT!**

**PS Your Characters will no be removed if they ae already on the list. Also Major chacater= important/ Co-imprtant= some what important/**

**Minor= not as important but still there**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the list again. I have officially stopped thanking characters. I apologize if yours didn't get it. Also I will be changing the name to 'Minors Rule' when I post the first chapter. (I know- totally original ESS. ***_**note sarcasm**_***) And stop hassling me about posting the list! **

**Main Characters:**

Marianne Blanc: Daughter of Invidia-Roman counter part of Nemesis: Created By ilovepercyjackson'88

Thalassa Jackson: Daughter of Hesperethusa- goddess of sunset: created by SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon

Raphael Jameson: Son (finally a boy!) of Zephyrus- the west wind: created by Yzonnev

Tyler Johnson: Son of Dionysus: Created by ElectricAngel

Luna Parker: Daughter of Iris: Created By Featherdash from Skyclan

Susan Pikes: Daughter of Eris- goddess of Chaos: Created by DesinyHeart13

Jaden Reed: Son of Hecate: created by Philip Ontakos

Lili Summers: Daughter of Persephone: Created by Dark Haired California Girl

Dinara Thade: Daughter of Hades (I know what I said but, I came up with a way she fits into the plot really well): Created by Hannah Sampson

**Co-important Characters:**

William Black: son of Dionysus: created by PjAtOtHeCoOlEsT

Cassandra Callen: daughter of Nyx: created by PopMusicLover

Rozalie Craxton: daughter of Hebe: created by AstridThorsBambino

Sybilla Cross: daughter of Mercury: created by Mysterious-Eve

Peyton Jennson: daughter of Apollo: created by Asian-invasion2

Rebecca Ryan: daughter of Poseidon: created by Acerchic

Leobin Stark: son of Zeus: created by LuLuLucian444

Jessica Strong: Mortal: created by Asian-invasion2

Gabriel Style: Son of Aphrodite: created by Yzonnev

Hale Thade: Son of Hades: Created by Hannah Sampson

Diana Theodorakis: Daughter of Vulcan: Created by Mythomagic-Champion

**Minor Characters:**

Angela Autum: daughter of Aphrodite: created by xoxoFutureFame

Alex Brown: Daughter of Hades: created by thiskittenhasclaws2

Quinn Brown: Daughter of Calliope: created by olympusgirl12

Samantha Cater: daughter of Poseidon: created by sammy12303

Ember Collins: daughter of Hephaestus: created by Ninja Kat Is Stalking You

Lucius Donati: son of Hades: created by Mimi

Scarlett Gregor: daughter of Hecate: created by melon-me

Lizzie Gregory: daughter of Poseidon: created by MusicLover3

Lilly Lament: daughter of Apollo: created by s'moreo1235

Luna Lexton: daughter of Selene: created by Anonymous

Alice Marvel: Daughter of Apollo: created by Wisegirl1000

Dylan Nelson: Daughter of Poseidon: created by puretorcherismynamecaitlyn

Lucas Night: son of Styx: created by Cutefairy78

Evelyn Nightray: daughter of Hermes: created by Yoshikuni Miyako

Allie Oput: daughter of Poseidon: created by slytheringirl4life

**- ESS Out!**

**P.S. I swear on the river of Styx that from now to forever I will wait at least a week before asking a writer to hurry up and continue for I have now felt that pressure, annoyance, and pain it brings them. Also, all ya'll said you didn't mean to be pushy. But, if twenty people PM you:"Hey, I don't mean to be rushing you or pushy, but can you _PLEASE_ hurry up and put up the list up already! Thanks a ton!", it is gonna feel pushy. Also, I will no longer except OCs and if your character doesn't come up in the beginning don' worry. Some won't be in until the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just had the worst realization ever! ALL OF THE PROFILES YOU SENT ME AREN'T IN MY GMAIL ANY MORE! I NEED YOU ALL TO SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS AGAIN IF YOU ARE ON THE LIST! But, please PM them to my profile so I don't lose them again! I am so sorry! Also I won't be able to update often for the next month for I will be stuck in summer camp. I am so SORRY. This is a disaster. **

**-ESS out**


	7. Chapter 7

**And thanks for sending in characters I don't have them all but I had enough for the first chapter. I don't own most of this. It either belongs to Rick Riordan or a bunch of people on this sight! Peace and Tamales! (PS some back-round info may be changed to fit the story)**

Chapter 1

3rd person POV:

Our heroes were all having a bad day. Marianne was being chased by a Cyclops. Thalassa got in a fight with Raphael about who was the better minor god- Hesperethusa or Zephyrus. Tyler was arguing with his dad about turning the daughter of Aphrodite he liked into a shrub, (poor Lilac). Luna fell out of yet another tree because the dryad got angry. Lili just arrived at camp chased by a hellhound before promptly passing out. Susan lost control of her powers (yet again) and sent half the Ares/Mars cabin on a rampage. And little Dinara was brought to camp with her older brother by some elderly lady named Sally Jackson. And Jaden and Lili where stuck washing the dishes with lava after there atempt for revenge one the hermes kids.

Any way let's start from the top. Marianne was so close to lasting a whole school year, if she hadn't ran away. Now look where she was her and her best friend William Black where running for their lives chased by a Cyclops. But, to Marianne anything was better than moving to a different country with a famous daddy that didn't give a damn about her.

But, things like running away was normal for kids her like her. Demigods that is, half-human half god.

William had told her and she trusted him. Apparently there was a camp for demigods somewhere in New York. He claimed there used to be one in California for Roman demigods and the New York one was for Greeks, but they joined together in New York after a war against Mother Teresa- Oh wait Mother Earth. The lady that everyone mistakes for Snow White. Will claimed to have only been going for two summers and went to school in the winter but clearly sometimes it didn't work out- like being chased by Cyclopes for instance.

Still, today things didn't work out on a whole new level for Will. Just as the Cyclops was about to catch her will charged it with a large stick. Most of you dare probably wondering why no mortals are helping, that's because they were in the middle of the great plains. Not a mortal for miles, even if there were any Marianne couldn't rely on them to help. They had horrid eye sight and probably wouldn't know something was wrong.

Yet, Marianne could see just fine and had to watch with horror and the Cyclops turned on Will and with one smack sent him airborne and landing head first on a rock. All Marianne remembered next was screaming and crying in a state of hysteria. Will The only person that she had ever been friends with, the only person that had seen her soft side was as good as dead. The last thing she remembered was going so insane she thought she saw a chariot pulled by flying horses.

**Duh, Duh, Duhhh. I am such a horrible writer, Aren't I? This one was so short but the next one will be much longer. But still**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**And I think I am going to start a crusade against hating Piper McLean.**

**I for one like her.**

**But, your opinion is your opinion so tell me what you think.**

**PS. I have to go the Camp to watch a bunch of hyper 7 year olds! SOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: What is the true point of a disclaimer?**

**Luna: Get on with it.**

**Me: Fine then you do it.**

**Luna: Fine, I will. Electric Storm Surge does not own PJO or HoO stuff. That all goes to Rick Riordan. Always has, always will. There is no way in this whole freaking universe that she came up with something as awesome as Percy Jackson. She didn't even make most of the characters in this story because she can't make her own.**

**Me: Don't be rude. That is hurtful. I don' remember anything about a bad attitude in your profile.**

**Luna: You're the one typing. I'm just doing what you tell me. I only have a snappy attitude if you make me.**

**Me: Oh, really?**

**Everyone: DUH!**

Luna

_Run, That was her only thought as she saw it. The others didn't scare her but, this- this definately qualified for the terrifying catagory. _

_The voice that horrible voice- deep and soothing, yes, but scratchy and ancient. The kind of voice only describled to belong to a titan. But, no this was more than a titan. Much more powerful. A titans pesents could incinarate you but, I knew all I would have to do was stand within ten-thousand miles of that voice's sorce and I would be ash. _

_'Give in- you don't have to suffer. You and all the demigods can join me at any time. Anyone that the gods under appriciate- nature and river spirits, heroes, saytrs, MINOR god. The very word minor proves that they are under appriciated. Your mother is one of them! You think that we should just sit around? Gaea, the Titans they were on the right course but they were missing one thing. At the begining it was a minor diference but, in the end it was the difference between success and failure. They both over looked it and look what happened. but, I assure you I won't._

_No one will be overlooked this time. And I will be remembered as the strongest force of all time._

Usually Luna never fell out of trees- even when the dryad was in a bad mood.(Which they usually where because she always climbed them without their consent, very stupid on her part.) And even when she did it was never serious. She had had tons of minor scars from cuts and always one bruise, but a broken bone? Never- much less a dislocated ankle. Is that even possible? Apparently, it was and -Dang!- it hurt like Hades! _'That is what you get for remembering that dream' Shut up me!- _Luna thought.

Still, she didn't show weakness. Just like her older half-bro, Butch, had said," Just because are mom is the goddess of rainbows doesn't mean we can't be tough! We are children of Iris! Be proud or I'll hurl you of this chariot!" Of course it was more effective when you're in a flying chariot doing 60 mph. Either way she put up with the pain and made it to the infirmary. When she got there she noticed all the Apollo kids bussing around some knocked out camper. _So someone took a header in Percy's sword fighting class? _Luna thought, _Big whop!_

Then she noticed the girl didn't have a necklace or camp shirt on. She didn't look familiar either and Luna knew most of the campers. She had dirty blonde hair and was lightly than from her ripped clothes and bruise on the head. Next to her was a boy already covered in a shroud surrounded by- surprisingly- Dionysus and his children who where *gasp* crying. The poor kid must have come with the girl, he didn't even know he was a demigod. Even Luna was near tears, even Ares' kids got a bit damped eyed at the thought of another demigod being killed before they knowing who they where- especially a sibling. That got to all of us. This boy must have been one of Dionysus'.

"Peyton!" I whisper yelled to a friend of mine. Peyton Jennson- one of the best healers in camp and second best archer. Obviously she was a child of Apollo. "Peyton, what is up with the knew kid and the- the... dead kid." I struggled the last part out. She looked just as sad as me.

"The girl was found with him near what once was a cycolps., The boy didn't make it. Dionysus remembered him as a son of his and aparantly this kid ment a lot to him. His name was William Black. As for the Jane Doe- we don't know. She must have known William and seen him did because she was in a state of Hysteria before promptly knocking herself into a coma when we found her." I nodded understandingly as Peyton got me some Ambrosia and Nectar.

There were other people in the infirmary, too. There was Thalassa and Raphael who- daughter of Hesperethusa and son of Zephyrus- who had injured each other in yet another pathetic argument about which of their minor-god parents was better. Tyler -a son of Dionysus- was in mourning over his lost brother but he stood across the room, trying to avoid his father. The children of Apollo where trying to calm Susan, daughter of Eris, who had once again lost control of her emotions and therefore power.( No wonder the Ares kids went on a rampage.) Jaden and Lili, son of Hecate and daughter of Persephone, where having their hands treated after dish duty because of their 'revenge' plot on the Hermes kids. Finally, was the two knew kids. Hale Thade (who had recently been claimed by Hades) and his 'little sis' Dinara both of which had been brought by Mrs. Jackson-Blofis (Perseus Jacksons' mother). But, I doubt they are really siblings. They look nothing alike, little Dinara looks to sweet and happy (basically exact opposite of a child of Hades) to be a child of Hades, and if Hale was really her brother she would have been claimed, too. Right?

"Wha-where am I?" a quiet voice spoke up.

Luna looked over to the unconscious girl to see her waking up. "What's your name?" Luna asked softly not wanting to scare her.

"M-Marianne Blanc, w-where's Will? Where am I?" the girl questioned.

"I will explain everything, but first there is something you should know. You're a half-blood."

"A what?"

"A demigod. A child of a Greek or Roman god. Your friend -Will was it?- was one too. Do you understand and/or believe me?" I tried to speak slowly in case she had a head trauma or something.

"I completely believe you, I should have suspected as much. But, what I don't understand is you said William was a demigod? Like- almost as if he isn't any more, Why?"

That was the question Luna didn't want to answer. Luna sucked in her breath preparing for the worst and pointed to the shroud while saying, " I'm not sure what happened, but from what I've been told a Cyclops was after you and Will saved your life. He took a fall for you. He is a hero for that and his soul will most likely be treated as such. Apparently, he was a son of Dionysus. The people around him are his brothers, sisters, and father," Luna explained.

By know everyone noticed what was happening. Marianne was on the brink of tears as she shook her head realizing what Luna was saying. Luna could hear her muttering- "No, no. It can't be true. This isn't happening, it's some sort of cruel trick. No, no, no. NOOO!" Her voice grew with each word until she burst into tears, screaming and ran out of the infirmary.

Luna took a big bite of ambrosia to heal her ankle and ran right after Marianne. She found her crying under the very tree Luna fell out of earlier (oh, the irony) in a complete teary wreck. Those pale blue eyes didn't look to belong to the kind of a person that cried over any other thing, but this William Black must have been more than any other friend. He meant some things to her, a whole lot of some things.

It took a lot of time to calm her, but eventually the Dryad forgave Luna and she went over to Marianne. Luna didn't even remember what she said. At some point she explained all about the camp and the gods and the Underworld and how the Greek and Roman camps united and the wars from the past. They were probably there for hours. Whenever someone came by Luna would shoo them away, but they had to go when the dinner horn blew. By that time Marianne looked considerably better and said she would be fine.

When they came to dinner everyone stopped conversation and shot Marianne looks of pity and sympathy. Apparently word of the incident had spread but thankfully no one said a word. Still everyone stared as Luna showed Marianne the Hermes table and shot everyone pointed looks clearly saying "Go back to your conversation and don't talk to her about her friend or about her friend at all unless you want me to maim you with a rainbow." Talk started immediately.

Luna went to her table and filled her plate. that night she sacrificed her food to every god she could think of and begged that poor Marianne not be involved in her dream. The girl had enough to deal with already.

**Alright as my fight crusade against thing Piper I want you to send in one thing **

**you don't like about her and I will counter it!**

**Please don't send in something if someone else has and I already answered!**

**REVIEW!**

**V  
V  
V  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**me-HI! I LIKE CHEESE!**

**Luna-that isn't the disclaimer.**

**me- TRAITOR! YOU ARE NOLONGER MY FAV. CHARACTER! Now it is the little Thade girl because she is just soooooo cute! Take is away Dinara!**

**Dinara- She doesn't own most of this. Well she doesn't really own any of it she isn't creative enough.**

**Luna- Up top girly! That is how we do it!**

**Me-NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! She was so young! I feel betrayed on many levels, but... Awe she is just so cute!**

Jaden and Lili

"This is a bad idea. A really, really bad idea!" I muttered as Lili and I walked up to that little, new girl Dinara Thade. We already had to do dish duty once. Revenge on the children of Hermes was not worth more burns. It had hurt enough the first time and Alice Marvel and Lilly Lament, the Apollo girls that fixed my burns, where laughing the whole time.

"Well, suck it up because this is your plan and we are going through with it!" Lili whispered back harshly and glared at me. Who knew children of Persephone could be so scary?

"Hey, I'm Jaden and this is Lili. You're Dinara. Right?" She nodded. And I know I'm a dude but even I have to admit that she is adoreable. With big blue eyes and blonde hair. _She reminds me of Lili_, I thought, Hold up mind! They look nothing a like Lili has brown hair and dark blue eyes! _Yes but, they still have tose big eyes and similar smile that make you melt to your shoes. _I Don't like Lili! _Please, I'm in your head 24/7 I know when you have a crush._

And Hale is your brother, Right?" That time she didn't nod.

"I'm not sure anymore." The little girl's whisper was barely heard over the camp fire.

"What do you mean?" Lili spoke with genuine caring and curiosity. Daughters of Persephone- almost as bad as the Aphrodite girls.

"The horse man said he might not be because he was claimed by Hades and I wasn't."I looked over to where the Hades cabin sat during the camp fires to see she was right. Hale Thade was over to the left (Where the children of the big three sit during camp fire) talking with Alex Brown head counselor of the Hades cabin and signing the cast she got from an argument with Allie Oput and Dylan Nelson about how Hellhounds where way better than Hippocampi.

"Oh, well. Do you want to help us do something special?" I asked not wanting this to take long. Dinara nodded excitedly with a smile.

"Then come with us, it won't take long," Dinara willingly followed us while holding Lili's hand. We were just passing the lake when we heard familiar voices.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like?"

"Thalassa and Raphael," I pushed through the bushes to my right to see four dimly light figures arguing.

"Move over! I can't see!" Thalassa hissed.

Raphael snapped, "You move over, you're on my foot!"

"Shut it both of you! He'll hear us! Even I know that and I'm new!" That voice wasn't familiar.

"Marianne is right! So zip it!"- Clearly Luna.

"Ahem," Lili said looking down at Luna, Thalassa, Raphael, and the new girl Marianne. "What are you guys doing?"

"We could ask you the same thing?" They all shot back. I would have protested but, was interrupted by more people.

Tyler and Susan walked into the little clearing that very second.

"Wha?" Was all they could say.

"Listen, I have no idea what is going on but, I think we should all shut-up and duck unless you want the horse-man near the rainbow in the lake to see us," those were the first word Dinara spoke out of the whole conversation and they were probably the smartest.

We all hit the ground and peered through the bushes right a Chiron looked our way.

He turned back to his Iris message and threw in a coin. "_Oh, Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Show me the twelve Olympians, plus Hestia, Hades, and Iris herself on Mount Olympus." _fourteen faces appeared on the message.

_"Is it true?"_ Hestia's face was full of concern like many others while the rest looked like they were controlling their anger, _"Have they really-"_

_"I'm afraid so_," Luna looked shocked. I guess it wasn't every day she saw her mother and I don't think Luna expected her to be so serious and firm. This must have been a really big problem. "They asked me to join them. I used my pacifist beliefs as an excuse and told them I wished them the best of luck."

"_With Fortuna and her Greek counterpart on their side they already have it_," grumbled Athena who was in her Roman form.

Zeus's face was a mix of sadness and concern. "_They have so many on their side we don't stand a chance."_

_"Just how many do they have father?"_ Artemis had a similar expression to Zeus. Like father like daughter.

_"Hundreds- Morpheus, Hecate, Persephone, Hesperethusa, The Winds, Eris, several of the Muses, Janus, those are just a few. Some have tried to loyal but where blackmailed into joining like Selene, Nemesis, Nike, Styx, Calliope, Nyx, Hebe, and a few others."_ That list was too long for my taste and according to Poseidon that was only a few of hundreds- several of which were blackmailed.

_"How are some being blackmailed?" _that time it was Aphrodite. I never thought she would look so serious. I had no idea what was going on with these minor gods, but my mother was part of it. So was Lili's, Susan's, Thalassa's, and Raphael's godly parents. We deserved to know what is going on.

_"By capturing their demigod children that haven't made it to camp and have no idea what is going on." _The other gods gasped at Hades' answer and they weren't the only ones. If there was one thing that got to all of us demigods it was the injuring and/or death of a demigod that didn't even know who they where and why these things were happening to them. We got so angry that a few years ago the Aphrodite- yes _APHRODITE, you got a problem with that?!- _kids lead a both the Romans and Greeks on a siege of Underworld and threatened to rip it apart if Hades didn't ensure that all demigods that died before they knew who they really where and hadn't made it to camp yet where sent straight to Elysium, unless they chose rebirth. No ifs, ands, buts, or trials. All because a little Aphrodite girl died only a few feet from the camp border protecting her unconscious older brother. (He organized the siege.)

The gods seemed to remember this to because they all said, "We can't let the campers know! They will storm the place before we explain any further! They won't stand a chance!" As offensive as it was, it was true. _"With the gods like Nemesis and Nike and the four winds they will be destined to lose!" _Great support Ares.

That is when it clicked. Something in my mind that the gods weren't considering. I knew what to do, but I would need the others and should wait to after the Iris message.

_"We'll discuss more on the topic later in a more secure area. We can't have any of the little brats knowing about this."_ I didn't have to look to know this was Dionysus speaking.

_"What I want to know is why. We gave them respect, cabins, their opinions on the war we're taken into consideration. Why would they do this?"_ Iris looked pained as she spoke.

_"That is what we are going to find out but, one thing is for sure we can't let the demigods know about the Minor God rebellion. Agreed?"_

A chorus of _ "Agreed"_s filled the air and the Iris message disappeared. I hope this plan works.

* * *

**Dun,dun,duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**So what do you think.**

**I will not continue until I get ten reviews. Preferably sixteen.**

**See Ya!**

**PS. NONE OF YOU TOOK PART IN MY PIPER MCLEAN THING. You want to know what that is look at the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have Decided to edit the first chapter a bit so I can fit in more characters.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-ESS out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hi.**

**Thalassa: That isn't a disclaimer.**

**Me: I Don't Care.**

**Raphael: You use this on way too much. Be more original.**

**Thalassa: More original about what?**

**Raphael: The disclaimer.**

**Thalassa: I think it is fine.**

**Raphael: Well I don't. She should be original or she should just say out right that she is not Rick Riordan so she doesn't really own anything. Except the plot and us.**

**Thalassa: If you were as smart as you pretend to be you would know that she doesn't own those either we along with most other characters where sent in and the plot was given to her as well. Dumb a-**

**Me: language! This isn't rated T!**

**Raphael: No they were given to her so they are hers.**

**Thalassa: Actually she barrowed us. So ha! She doesn't own this and all rights go to Rick and anyone else who took part in it!**

**Me: ***_**smirk**_*** How's that for original!**

**Raphael and Thalassa: *Frown realizing I had used them***

Thalassa and Raphael

What we were doing was crazy. Jaden came up with a plan: a horrible, brilliant plan. Jaden and Lili, Son of Hecate and daughter of Persephone, were pretty much master strategists. They could probably pass for children of Athena but they were horrid at math and things along the line of Academic.

All nine of us-

Yes, nine; we wanted to leave Dinara and Marianne behind because they were new, unclaimed, and Dinara was six. Yet, after some persuasion and very scary threats we decided that they would be very useful.-

Anyway, all nine of us were headed to find the one person Jaden thought we could trust. Sybilla Cross- daughter of Mercury and partner in crime of Evelyn Nightray. The two of them were the most devious people ever and the best pranksters, pick-pockets, thieves, liars, black-mailers, and anything of the sort. But, the thing that makes them so good- they never get caught; they are always one step ahead. Most of the time they even frame others and when everyone finally realizes it was them- there is no proof. Chiron, even most of the gods can't prove they did any of it.

Why Jaden chose them I had no clue but, he had his weapons on him and I was empty handed so I decided not to say anything.

He couldn't believe Thalassa had beaten him. Again. He had all these awesome powers and all she could do was slow the sunset a bit. How was it fair that she always beat him up? Sure she came out of the fight with a bad cut, but that was nothing compared to the fact she dislocated his shoulder and cracked one of his ribs. If it wasn't for Ambrosia, nectar, and some help form Lilly L., a daughter of Apollo he would still be in the infirmary.

Then, of course, they saw Chiron sneak away from campfire and got into an argument about who got to follow him when they saw that Luna and the new girl had beat them to it and decide to just go.

By the time they caught up with Luna they were once again fighting very loudly and the new girl Marianne broke it up with some seriously scary threats and some of that deep psychological garbage that seemed convincing at the time and kept the peace. But, we were about to start fighting again when the little girl that arrived today and Jaden and Lili came in. When Susan and Tyler came I was about to blow my top from all the interruptions, but that all went away when we over heard the Iris message.

I was scared- yes I admit it. If they had minor gods like Nike and Nemesis on their side we wouldn't stand a chance. They might as well have the fates on their side. At least that way we will know not to try.

But, it was to late we had reached the Hermes/Mercury cabin. Cabin 11.

"Yes?" a voice called in a polite British accent. "Who is there?"

"We aren't here to play around, Lucius! What are you even doing here?" Jaden yelled. I'll explain the last part for you confused people. Lucius is a son of Hades and everyone knows that deep down inside his creepy little heart he is head over heels for Evelyn.

"Jaden is that you?" He called in his fake voice. "What are you doing here?"

Lili began banging on the door so hard it almost broke off its hinges. "Lucius! It is Lili and if you don't open this door right now or I'm gonna rip it off its hinges and beat you with it. We're here to see Sybilla!"

The door opened faster than you can blink and a trembling Lucius called "Sybilla you have visitors!"

Nothing scares a child of Hades like their step siblings when they are angry. (children of Persephone= Lucius's step siblings.) It is probably because one of the few things Hades fears is a raging Persephone.

"Tell them to come back in the morning!" Sybilla yelled.

"It is morning; the rest of your cabin is already up and this is important! And, if it is a success, it will be something that afterwards you can proudly admit to being part of without it being considered a confession to crime!" Smart Luna, I don't know why I didn't think of it. Most children of Hermes have a desperate need to brag because they don't get to brag as much as a normal kid facing the fact that most brags would be used against them as confessions in court.

Sybilla perked up at this. "Come in. And Lucius, why don't you go check on Evelyn in the infirmary? She would be happy to see you. And the rest of you- SCRAM!" Lucius and the rest of the cabin was out in almost record time and we entered to see Sybilla sitting on her bed still in PJs with messy short brown hair and bags under her grayish eyes.

"So, what do you need from me? Lying lessons, want to prank someone?" She talked really fast.

"We need a way to leave camp without anyone knowing before we are miles away."

"Why? Secret quest?" Now she was really interested.

"Something along the lines of that; we can't tell you, but it is important and you would be a hero for helping us."

"Wait a minute. This is a potential threat to the world and you decided that a bunch of children of the minor gods, a new kid, and a six year old would be able to fix it? Are you insane? Tell the children of the big three! Get Rebecca, that daughter of Poseidon who defeated the Drakon last year and saved her sister Samantha. Or Leobin- the son of Zeus who took on Eris and lived! He didn't win but he lived! Even Gabriel the son of Aphrodite talked Dionysus into turning his sister Angela back into a human!" That seemed to get a few people angry.

"They aren't heroes! I am the one that talked my father into turning her back! Gabriel was supposed to help but he hid behind me cowering in fear!" Tyler yelled.

"He only survived because I was there and told her that if she tried to curse him I would block it and she would be responsible for the death of her own daughter! Plus, the only reason she was there was because he insulted her!" Susan looked on the verge of losing control of her powers again. Even Luna- who was usually calm and collected was seething.

"I Was The One Who Killed That Drakon! Samantha was knocked out and bleeding to death when I stabbed a chink in its armor and incinerated it!" Who knew children of Iris could be so scary?

Sybilla blinked trying to take in what just happened. I don't blame her. "Oh," her voice was small and weak. "Well, you aren't lying but, why didn't you say anything?"

"NO ONE BELIEVED US! Who would believe a weak child of A minor god over the child of an Olympian- no less the big three?" Once again, when did children of Iris get so scary?

"I see your point. So I already got an idea and It seems you are all packed, but one problem. Marianne and Dinara don't have weapons."

"What are we going to do? There are only so many people we can trust to know about this." Wow. When did Thalassa get a brain?

"Oh, I know a person."

I really do not like it when Sybilla smiles evilly.

**Alright. That is all folks,**

**But before you go I need you to answer a question for me-**

**It is about pairings. **

**Chose the one you like the most and I won't update until I get at least fifteen votes.**

**So it is: **_**Chose your favorite if the following-**_

_**Jasper, Jayna, Liper, or Layna?**_

**P.S. I know this is rather confusing and piontless, but I wanted to show how children of the minor gods are considered weak and unimportant by others in the story. Plus, I also wanted to show how children of the big three where considered better and anyone would believe the word of a big three kid over a minor god kid. It will eventually fit.**

**Also I know that the characters don't always have the right personalties but A I need to make them fit the stories and B I admit with shame that I am to lazy to go back and forth looking at the profiles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Don't own-**

**Susan: I got a bone to pick with you!**

**Me: Excuse me? What is going on; I'm supposed to be controlling you!**

**Tyler: Hey! We are living characters too!**

**Me: Actually, you are just characters that I control and I and the living one.**

**Tyler: oh.**

**Susan: Anyway, You made me Mary-Sue-ish! With the power part.**

**Me: That was just an opinion. You aren't a Mary Sue. If you were you would be annoying, unnaturally pretty, unnaturally smart, everyone would love you, you would be dating a cannon character, you would have a pathetic-'tragic'-pity-seeking background, you would be a better fighter, and you would have a lid on those powers. You are nothing like that!**

**Susan: Should I be offended or relieved?**

**Tyler: I don't know. Good thing she doesn't own the Percy Jackson books, the HoO books, or most of us. That would be a nightmare.**

**Me: HEY!**

Tyler and Susan

Today sorta sucked, but what do you expect from a demigod? I mean the girl you like being turned into a tree, your best friend causing the most dangerous cabin at camp to go crazy, your half-bro dying before even knowing he was a demigod. That is considered normal- depressing to consider that normal, I know. But, in the end things work out- sure everyone thinks Gabriel was the one that got Angela to human form, at least she knows it was me and that got me a date. Yeah Susan's loss of control caused some problems but, no one was killed. And yah, death is bad what so ever, but at least we were reassured that Dad really cares the least bit.

Wrong.

Well, technically thing did work out in the end, but it was never enough. My chances with Angela are zero because she fears my dad- even if I am going on a date 'as friends' with her. Susan's outburst may not have hurt people but, it made them think even worse of the children of the lesser gods. Now everyone thinks '_oh look at them. Pathetic. They can't even control their powers'_, little do they know that Susan has more power in her pinky than even some of the Big Three kids have in their entire bodies. Just don't get me started on how losing a family member is nowhere near worth seeing Dad cry.

That is why I want to do the quest. I want to do something that would be worth it, and this would be. As we followed Sybilla to the forges I looked back on what had happened. Susan and I (We are just friends) ditched Camp-fire to walk in the woods and curse the Fates for ruining our lives.

We stumbled into a clearing where we saw several people. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, two boys- one with dark blonde hair and green eyes another with black hair and glasses. The rest where girls – one with dirty blonde hair, another with dark brown hair, another had jet black hair, and the last one I knew was Luna. You just always recognize a child of Iris they stand out like well… rainbows in the… sky.

They all noticed our arrival and continued arguing. As my eyes adjusted I recognized them- the kid was the new girl- Diana or something- then was Raphael and Jaden, after that was the other new girl- Marianne I think- , Lili, and Thalassa. (In that respective order).

They talked until the little girl, _Dinara_, said the smartest thing I have ever heard come from a kid's mouth- translated to "duck or get caught by Chiron."

Then we went to Sybilla to get help – who was strangely out of character like the way she was when something was troubling her and she wanted to hide it- and where know at the forges.

"Um, why are we here?" Thank you Luna.

Sybilla just smiled," We are here because if you want the fight you need weapons. And some of you don't have weapons."

"But Who can we trust to give us weapons without questions?" I asked.

"That is why we are here. Because the one person we can trust just happens to be one of the best at fixing people up with weapons." With that she led us through the forges. No one questioned why we were here- they were too busy working to notice. When we finally got to the end she opened the door to reveal a secret work space I didn't even know existed.

"EMBER! Drop whatever you are doing! I got a job for you!" Sybilla yelled.

A girl with black hair and amber eyes came up out of nowhere. "What is it Sybilla! I'm working on Lizzie's armor. You know how she get when you don't finish in time. I don't want a daughter of Poseidon on my hide! And I won't get paid." Wow, she is angry for a daughter of Hephaestus.

"Calm down girl! Alright? I need you to make me weapons for those two girls," Sybilla pointed to Dinara and Marianne.

"I am working!" Ember huffed and crossed her arms. "And Lizzie expects her armor fixed tomarrow!" Can anybody say anger-issues?

"How much is she paying you?" I don't like where this is going. When Sybilla gets that voice she has a plan and I don't her plans.

"Ten Drachma, why?"

"I'll give you fifteen." That is When Ember began to sway. She raised her eyebrows.

"Per weapon," She negotiated.

"Done!" Sybilla was smiling but, I have a feeling I am going to have to pay for it.

"Alright, you- little girl- yes you. You're going first come forward." I am officially scared of this girl.

Ember walked around Dinara as if evaluating her, muttering under her breath, "Stature of a dagger fighter, maybe a set… could be good at archery… How is your aim?" She said the last part aloud.

"I-I don't know," Dinara stuttered. At least I'm not the only one scared of Ember. Speaking of Ember she drew a target on the wall and grabbed a good sized knife from the shelves on the right wall.

She handed the dagger to Dinara. "Well? Throw it." And Dinara did, just barely missing a bull's-eye. Ember smiled in triumph. After a few minute of sketching a design Ember ran out the door.

"Diana! Do we have any more Stygian Iron?" She yelled.

"A bit," Some one answered, and a girl with thick black hair ran up carrying a block of black metal.

Diana gasped, "Are you sure?" Ember only nodded.

Then Ember began to work. While she worked we got a good look at her workshop. It was pretty much just a mini version of the one outside. With a work bench, tools of all kinds, shelves lining the wall and anything you could want as a child of Hephaestus.

"Why do you have this separate room?" Lili asked.

"I don't play well with others and they wouldn't squash everyone in here and let me have the entire Forges, know would they?" Ember stated bluntly. Lili shook her head.

_**This is our line break Mary. **_

"Done," Ember held up a pair of daggers made from the black metal and handed them to Dinara. "They are enchanted with a little help from Jaden over there so you can through them and they will reappear in your hand."

"Cool," Dinara muttered as she grasped the leather handles.

"Alright, time for you Marianne. Don't even bother coming over here. You need a sword and I have the perfect one," Ember said. She walked over to a shelf and pulled a box of a shelf. It was a rather simple wooden box with ancient Greek carved in it. _Ethan._

She unlatched the handle and inside was the strangest sword ever. It had a wooden handle encrusted with the carving of an eye-patch and the blade was imperial gold with one mismatching piece of celestial bronze in the middle like it was from a different sword and put in this one.

"The Celestial bronze and the handle where part of the sword that belonged to Ethan Nakamuara- son of Nemesis- before it was shattered and he died; killed by one of the pieces of his-own blade. He made some mistakes in his past, but he died trying to make things right. And this sword is meant to be yours," Ember held out the handle to Marianne. At first she hesitated, but she took it.

"I don't know what you are all up to and I don't think I want to, but good luck. You don't have to pay for that one. Sybilla my fifteen Drachma," Sybilla nudged me and nodded towards Ember. I rolled my eyes of course she would make me pay. I fished fourteen drachma and a coupon for a coffee place in New Rome.

"Do you except Coffee coupons?" I asked weekly.

"Whatever," She muttered and took the money and coupon. "Now scram you lot, I got work to do."

_**Mary like Peanuts**_

"Now tonight I got a plan to get you guys out of here." Oh no.

**I just decided to use them all.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so sooo sorry!**

**It has been o so very long! **

**I didn't mean to take forever!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO! Read on!**

**Sorry it is so short.**

Dinara and Marianne

Marianne's POV:

To say that the night was mayhem would be the understatement of the millennia. But first… Instantaneous recap of our day!

We had no sleep but, after twenty cups of coffee Sybilla Cross (the evil genius) gave me, I feel fine! Then (after Dinara got her magic toothpicks) I got an awesome sword from some dead guy named Eva! And- What was that? Oh Dinara thinks I should go practice with my sword while she does the rest of the chapter! Great idea! See ya, hippos!

Dinara's POV:

I promise that is she has one more cup of coffee her head will go boom. That stuff turns her into a different person! But, her Insecticide Reception… er… Instantaneous recap was very close. My knives are not toothpicks and the dead guy's name is Ethan and I think you aren't hippos. besides that it was very good.

That night was crazy too. I'm do not think I understood the plan, but is did not work right.

This is how it went:

So it was during the fire thingy when we all went to our spots and began. I was supposed to scream at a special time. First, Sybilla ran to the center of the fire place screaming and gasping and crying and covered in fake cuts and ketchup.(A/N they were real. They just lied to Dinara since she was only six.) Everyone stared and Apollo people ran over to her as she fell whispering, "Dinara… Marianne… Tyler, Su… Luna… prank… Thalassa, Raphael… woods… Jaden, Lili… kiss… growling… monsters… too many… so many," She was good at that. Her breathing was loud and hard; and she looked really scared.

The last part was my signal, I began shrieking into a microphone thing that would 'project throw a loud speaker far away from the road exit where we will leave.' I'm not sure what that means but, they explained it to me as ' you scream hear in thingy, noise comes out way over there; far from where we say bye-bye!'. How old did they think I was? two? Being me I snapped at them, and nearly yelled," I'm a six year old! Not a two year old who was dropped on her head! What do you take me for? An idiot! Well you are the only one here so shut-it!" The older boys who explained it looked shocked while the older girls tried to stop their laughter as I smiled and skipped over to my spot.

Any-who… so I screamed and everyone grabbed their weapons and ran toward the sound far off into the woods, then I handed it to Thalassa who said loudly," Raphael! Stop tripping me! Or we're both going to die, and your death will be much more painful than a monster's teeth!"

Raphael went next," Is now really the ti- Ahhh!" He broke off his sentence with a scream and Thalassa joined in.

After them was Luna, "Keep going! We can make it!"

"But, Dinara, Thalassa, and Rapha- Luna lookout!" Luna screamed into the mic. cutting off Susan and Tyler went.

"Luna was right, we got to keep going, come o-" Screams from Lili, Jaden, Susan, and Marianne broke through and behind me Thalassa whispered," I think Sybilla is losing her touch. There is no way they will buy this. No one can sell this sham." She was way off. After a few more screams and a some calls for help the other campers where in panic searching the woods while we began to run for the border line.

_These people must be very dumb,_ I thought, _Even I am not that stupid to believe this. _

That is when it fell apart. One of the Roman kids of Hephaestus (aka rule-followers. Why do you think there are so little Romans in this group.) must have seen us with Sybilla at the forges and figured that we were up to something. Why do I think this? Because he was standing right in front of us, weapon out, yelling for the other campers.

We did the natural thing; We did not fight. We did not surrender. We exchanged glances, screamed, charged straight at him- empty handed- and just when he raised his sword, ran straight around him to the other side of the border.

By the time the rest of the camp arrived Luna was driving us down the freeway in a camp van used for exporting strawberries.

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry!**

**So short! I know!**

**If you can come up with an amzing idea for the first challenge they face on the Quest and answer the following Questions I will try my hardest to mak the next chapter extra long!**

**1 What is the newest official connon ship?**

**2Of all the main character that haven't had a POV which one do you want me to do?**

**Also, about the quality of this chapter, it is the POV of a child!**

**I tried to make it that way!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I am SO bored. I'll just say it- I don't own a damn bit. I just write it and post it.**

Thalassa

Honestly I don't understand how they could be so stupid- I know the campers where smarter than that (most of them* _cough*not Raphael* cough*_)_._ Then again- Sylliba was a_ really_ good liar and I do think she mentioned something about spiking their drinks to make them a bit… out of it.

I honestly don't know what has been more shocking over the past 36 hours. The fact that we all just happened to come together in the same clearing and overhear Chiron's conversation (fates- if your listening- you could make it a bit less obvious), the sweet little girl being a child of Hades (I know a bit about metals and those knives where made for a child of Hades), the fact that Jaden hasn't asked Lili out (and Lili is hopelessly clueless), the fact that this quest has two unclaimed kids, or the fact that I am over using the phrase "the fact that".

Any-who, where are we now? Just crossing over the border from annoyed to dying of irritation.

In other word we are in Luna's rainbow mini-van and half of us are asleep, we have no idea where we are going, Raphael's snoring- _LOUDLY,_ Tyler and Jaden are passing gas in harmony, Su is drooling in her sleep, Marianne won't decide on a radio channel, and Luna is explaining to Dinara for the millionth time that just because Percy Jackson exists, it doesn't mean Harry Potter and Edward Cullen exist. Not to mention Lili just beat me at tic-tac-toe twenty-nine out of thirty times.

Yeah so you could say it sucks. Lucky for us- we can't go long without getting into trouble.

Just as we were about twenty-five miles out a bright light appeared in front of us and we all screamed. I screamed, Luna screamed, Dinara screamed, Marianne screamed, the boys and Su woke-up, saw us screaming and screamed. Then we felt impact- a loud crash, jolting forward and suddenly weightless just to land upside down-stuck in our seats; hanging by our chain-like seat belts.

Being smart me and the other girls (with the exception of Marianne and Dinara for they haven't been trained) pressed our hands and feet against the ceiling so that we were in bear-crawl position then lifted one hand to release our seat-belts. By doing this we were able to not injure ourselves while getting down. Meanwhile the boys did the exact opposite. Instead they just undid their seat-belts and landed on their heads- seeing the affect, Dinara and Marianne just stayed hanging trying to copy what the rest of us did. (Us being the girls- obviously.)

While Su and Lili checked on the guys and Luna help Marianne and Dinara, I drew my sword (A/N: If you created her please tell me if I got the weapon right) to see what caused us to flip.

After breaking several windows and eventually forcefully removing the door from it's hinges, I final managed to get out of the car and I did not expect to see what I saw.

Sitting in a now totaled fancy sports car was a girl in her twenties and I just happened to know her.

"Rachel? I shrieked as the red-head wrestled with her air bag- lucky for us, Luna's car had been throw some many monsters the air bags didn't work anymore.

The red-head turned to face me and smiled despite the gash on her arm.

"Great to see you, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at camp?" Ah, that was the question all runaways feared 'Shouldn't you be at (insert place you ran away from here)'.

It took a long time to explain. Way to long in my opinion but I did anyways. I know what you are thinking: _Are you insane! Telling the oracle- she could rat you out, or worse- give you a prophecy!- _I get it but, Rachel isn't like that-she knows about quests and saving the world and that stuff. She gets it and she understands- like any demigod Veteran would. (Minus the fact that she is mortal.)

"Don't worry- I won't rat you out- I get this stuff and what you have to do. I can't see the future clearly, but I can help you a bit." Her eyes began to glow green and smoke enveloped us. I screamed like everyone else worried she would give a prophecy, but the light faded.

"What was that?"

Over the last few years I have learned to master the spirit of the Oracle and I can use it to see the future," She explained picking at her doodle-filled jeans like it was no biggie.

"Cool," Jaden piped up to get a smack from Lili. "Ow!"

Anyway Rachel- what did you see?" Luna asked while Raphael pulled Marianne and Dinara aside to explain the oracle thing to them and Tyler muttered 'this is gonna be bad' over and over.

"A lot, but it was really foggy. From what I can tell you have a long week a head of you and you won't be happy with what is to come. It will push you to the ultimate limit and test you beyond your fight skills, or strength, or smarts."

"Oh just great!" Tyler yelled.

At the same time Raphael walked back with the new bees and shushed him. "What do you mean?" Dinara asked.

"It will test you on your sense of judgment, heart, courage, will power, loyalty, survival skills, confidence, and make you face your worse fears." It was strange to hear something so dark from such a happy person. "I will tempt you- bait you like a fish- hook, line, and sinker."

"This just gets better and better," Luna mumbled.

"How do we fight it- where do we go?" Marianne asked- at least someone has their priorities straight.

"I don't know how you will fight it- but I can tell you it will hit you with your greatest weaknesses," She answered. Whatever this thing is- we don't stand a chance.

"Jeez, why don't we just head back and send in the big three kids. At least they'll stand a chance," I nearly shouted- but it was true. "I mean come on- the only Olympian blood on this quest is Tyler and he has firkin Dionysus! Demeter kids have his powers and more! If the new bees have any Olympian blood it won't matter because they won't know how to use their powers much less defeat such a powerful force!"

I know- long rant, I needed to blow off some steam. It looked like Tyler wated to blow some steam off on my face, but Rachel acted before he could.

"It isn't an accident, you were chosen. The Olympians may have some cool powers but, you have traits they won't have. This thing you are facing can't be beaten by power, it takes much more. I can't tell you, but whatever defeats this thing- you have it." The fates must have decided we needed a pick-me-up because Rachel was going all therapist on us.

"And about the location, you have a long trip south-west, but in the end you will go to the last place you expect. You need to go back to camp."

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

**I have a lot to say and you need to read it.**

**I am oh-so very, very, very, very, very, very sorry.**

**I would like to say I had writers block, but really- that never happens. I just start writing with no idea what to do and it all comes to me. **

**I do have a good excuse- I recently came down with a disease so contagious it can travel through the computer- it is called laziness.**

**I really want to say sorry again.**

**Review Notes:**

**Later one in the story Percy and Annabeth are having twins. The gir is going to be named Luna and the boy will be either:**

**Jaden or Tyler **

**So vote!**

**I really wasn't planning on making a prophecy but if you have an idea send it in- wait, never mind- you would need to know the villain and plot.**

**How many of you are confused because it was supposed to be just a rebellion but as it turns out there is another threat?**

**Leo and Hazel or Frank and Hazel?**

**Who do you think this thing that will challenge them is?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry. Not a chapter. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I REFUSE TO! **

**But this is for a different reason. Actually two.**

**The first one is the shooting. If you haven't heard- which most of you have- there was a shooting in a Connecticut Elementary school. TWENTY CHILDREN DIED! Along with seven adults including the shooter. Well, I'm not sure about the shooter, but I heard the shooter died. Please correct me if I am wrong.**

**I would like to not only honor those people, but in particular one certain teacher who died. I'm no sure if it is true, it is just what I heard, but a teacher hid her class of first graders in the closets or somewhere like that and when the shooter came him they where doing a project in the Gym. She was shot and died, but she save the whole class. She was only twenty seven.**

**Also a shout out to a girl at my school who is sending a card to the people of Connecticut signed by student she can fit on a few pieces of paper. She is passing it around classes and at lunch asking people to signed and or write a message to the people of Connecticut who lost a friend or family member in the shooting.**

**Also, I would like to say something about flamers. I get it if you don't like someone's story and you feel you should let them now but things like this**

"OMG, you freaking suck donkey balls! This story fu**ing sucks! I mean, Pine Creek High School? Wtf! You suck as an author and i am way better at writing than you. You keep using "she"! You fail at life and i bet you are a geeky nerd who lives in their parent's basement that dreams of dating all these fictional characters. Freaking nerd, F*** YOU AND YOUR FAN FICTION. Freaking idiot..."

**aren't acceptable. Yeah someone posted this one a story that my friend wrote. **

**(A/N I am not using it because it was on my friends story but because it was one of the worst flames I had seen and some I could look past. But I don't care if you say this to my best friend or my worst enemy, I will call you out for it)**

**Note:** **It you wrote that flame which I doubt any of you did**_- _

_It is called limited third person point of view Einstein! I other words, The author was supposed to write "she" instead of "I", dumb-bot. Don't go around flaming people if you can't get your flames write! The only reason I am not cussing you out is because I refuse to sink to your level! If you are such a great writer then where are your fanfictions and published books. You don't even have an account!_

**Even worse is when they don't have an account so you can't report them and can't yell at them without others seeing you do it. If this guy had a account I would have gone so hot-headed-demigod on him he would be to scared to come back to this web-sight. (I would never hurt him/her I just think very violently at times. ;) )**

**I once flamed someone because I was in a bad mood and I really didn't like the story. Afterwards I felt awful and was about to apologize when they wrote back a rather mean message to defend themselves. I totally deserved it, HECK I was about to congratulate them for standing up for themselves! Yet I have something called a temper and my mind went to autopilot fight-back. It didn't end well and I haven't PM-ed them since.**

**Listen. It doesn't matter if you just don't like the story in particular or it is the stupidest F-ing Mary-sue story EVER- it still isn't right.**

**-Lieutenant out**

**PS-yes I changed my name.**

**PPS-I WILL UPDATE IN AT LEAST A WEEK AND A HALF!**

**PPPS- Have any of you seen Rise of the Guardians? IT ROCKS!**


End file.
